


Divide et impera (Divide y Vencerás)

by le_mousquetaire



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Spanish, episode relate
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-07 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/le_mousquetaire/pseuds/le_mousquetaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Confianza no es el problema aquí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divide et impera (Divide y Vencerás)

Peter había terminado de redactar su reporte sobre el caso y se preparaba para dejar la oficina para pasar el fin de semana con El, buscando compensarla por su _travesura_ con las francesas, pero un par de cosas seguían molestándole - y ni siquiera era la jugada arriesgada de Neal con el cuadro y lo cerca que estuvo de mandar todo al carajo y volver a prisión.

La forma en que Dorsett habló de Neal en la galería seguía dándole vueltas en la cabeza. El comentario de que personas hermosas no podían ser fieles, pareció molestar a Neal, de hecho, toda la conversación hasta antes de que sacaran las armas y salieran huyendo incomodó a Caffrey, por lo que Peter pudo notar en su voz. La comparación con la mariposa hizo sonreír a Jones y al resto del equipo, pero Peter entendió la molestia de Neal; aunque este se empeñaba en mantener una apariencia impecable, era obvio que tomaba eso como una herramienta de trabajo y le molestaba ser juzgado por su físico, cuando detrás de esos ojos azules y todo ese _charm_ había un gran corazón y un cerebro privilegiado. Su respuesta había sido honesta y Peter mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Desde que este arreglo con Caffrey había comenzado, Peter estaba conciente de que para que las cosas realmente funcionaran, necesitaban confiar el uno en el otro. Hasta el momento, Peter podía asegurar que Neal siempre había sido honesto con él, pecando más de omisión que de engaño, como sucedió con Havisham y esa tonta escena en su departamento o con la trampa con la biblia o sus nuevas tarjetas de crédito; eran pequeños detalles que dejaba pasar porque no le hacían daño a nadie y porque permitían que el pobre hombre no muriera de aburrimiento o se le metieran ideas en la cabeza sobre alguna nueva estafa o como liberarse del monitor en su tobillo. Pero había un tema sobre el que ninguno de los dos hablaba y que pesaba sobre sus cabezas como la Espada de Damocles: Kate.

No era que no confiara en Neal, era simplemente que no confiaba en Neal cuando se trataba de Kate. Y ese paseo por la Estación Central…, algo en las tripas le gritaba que estaba relacionado con ella y el hecho de que Neal respondiera a la defensiva y con evasivas sólo hacía la sensación más insidiosa. Neal cumplía su parte del trato para permanecer fuera de prisión, pero la razón que le hizo escapar de ahí en primer lugar seguía allá afuera, escondiéndosele, tentándolo más que cualquier pintura o libro raro o la captura de alguno de sus compañeros de carrera. Peter estaba seguro de que Neal seguía buscando a Kate por todos los medios posibles, incluso aquellos que el Buró pudiera poner a su disposición. Ese tal Haversham no parecía ser fan de la chica y Peter se alegró de tener a alguien cerca de Neal que pudiera hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba en seguir persiguiendo algo que eventualmente se convertiría en su ruina.

Neal era inteligente para muchas cosas, pero actuaba como un estúpido cuando su espíritu romántico nublaba su lado práctico y Peter no estaba para nada contento con la idea de que un día cualquiera, Neal decidiera escapar tras alguien que no dudó en abandonarlo cuando las cosas salieron mal. Y esa posibilidad era real, y conforme pasaba el tiempo, la posibilidad crecía en vez de desaparecer. Peter necesitaba hablar con Neal sobre eso, directa y francamente. No quería tener que estar en la posición de pasar de las amenazas a los hechos y mucho menos hacer que Neal se encerrase en si mismo y dejara de confiar en él. Contrario a lo que muchos en la oficina creían, Peter tenía en consideración que Neal pudiera estar jugando con él y que todo esto de trabajar con ellos fuera otra de sus geniales estafas. Ni siquiera la fe ciega de Elizabeth en él le hacía olvidar quien era realmente Neal Caffrey.

Antes de salir del edificio, hizo una parada en la sala de vigilancia y revisó las estadísticas del monitor de Neal de la semana, dejando instrucciones de que le avisaran si por alguna razón aparecía la señal en la Estación Central o sus alrededores, además de pedir una requisa de las llamadas del celular de Neal para obtener el teléfono de Haversham y tener una conversación con él sobre la forma más efectiva de proteger al chico de la influencia negativa de Kate. No le gustaba para nada esa sensación de peligro en la boca del estómago y estaba seguro que tenía que ver con ella, como si estuviera rondándolos, acechándolos, preparándose para saltar sobre su presa y despedazarla.

Llamó a Elizabeth para avisarle que iba en camino y consideró por un momento detenerse en casa de June para echarle un vistazo a Neal, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Las cosas se habían puesto un poco pesadas entre ellos esa semana y necesitaban espacio para pensarlo. El lunes tal vez las cosas volverían a ser como siempre.

*/*/*/*/*\\*\\*\\*\\*

 

Neal no podía dormir. Había corrido a Moz cuando se cansó de escucharle decir que no debía confiar en Kate, que ella estaba jugando con él y que "tal vez no sería mala idea hablar del asunto con tu amigo del FBI, él al menos tiene más sentido común que tu y tiene al FBI para buscarla y encerrarla, aprovechando que anda por el vecindario…"

Kate nunca lo traicionaría. Esa llamada había sido para prevenirlo. Se repetía eso uno y otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no lograba convencerse a si mismo de ello.

Tomó el celular un par de veces para llamar a Peter pero volvía a dejarlo sobre la cama. Tenía miedo. Y nunca le había gustado tener miedo.


End file.
